Satou Kazuma/Relationships
Aqua Aqua is the first person Kazuma meets after dying. The moment Aqua showed her arrogance towards him while also making fun of him, he immediately wanted to get back at her which resulted him choosing her to take into the fantasy world. Their relationship seems platonic thus far as neither of them see the other as an object of affection. That being said, the two are inseparable and Aqua even relies on Kazuma more than she admits. He thinks she is useless yet cute when she is silent and calm. They would often argue and point at each other's respective flaws which results in Kazuma usually making Aqua break down in tears. While under normal circumstances he would never admit it, he does value Aqua as a companion. Despite the latter's constant frustration of him, when there was potential for Aqua to return to heaven, Kazuma struggled internally coming to terms with it, and eventually was able to express his feelings for her to stay in his own unique way (which was also assisted by she herself having grown attached to the world and wishing to stay). He was also willing to dropkick someone in the face just because he didn't like how Aqua was being treated and how depressed Aqua was getting, showing how despite the fights and arguments they have, Kazuma actually cares and looks out for Aqua. Aqua is also notably the only girl in his party that Kazuma doesn't think or do anything perverse towards. Megumin Of all the members in his party, Megumin is the one Kazuma acts less rude to. Kazuma first refused Megumin's proposal to become a party member, because she could only use explosion magic once per day. However, he began to rely on her for the firepower needed to finish off monsters. Kazuma also carries her whenever she gets exhausted from using Explosion magic. Despite stating he is not interested in someone underage, he later showed some interest in her; this is most likely because she entered his strike zone after turning 14 following the events of chapter, and as such is considered a legal adult in Japan. When Megumin wanted to learn other spells so she could be useful to Kazuma, he stopped her and even buffed her Explosion skill because he knew she wouldn't be happy otherwise. He also sometimes gets flustered by her actions, like holding hands when alone in the same room. Kazuma has even been asked out by Megumin for a date, though it was just him accompanying her in casting a routine explosion spell. As time progresses, Megumin grows to become more openly affectionate to Kazuma while trying to keep it a secret from the rest of the party. In response, Kazuma displayed open embarrassment and confusion regarding his own feelings towards Megumin, however as time passes he starts to accept her and starts to think about being in a relationship with her an idea which he doesn't find bad at all. As of Volume 12 he has become more comfortable with his feelings for her and entered a relationship "more than friends but less than lovers". Though he feels loyal to her, their lack of physical intimacy causes tension for him. In Volume 14, she expressed a willingness to have said physical relations, offering to help Kazuma take care of "his little friend" in bed, as well as stating she is fine with it as long as "he takes responsibility." Darkness Kazuma refused Darkness' initial approaches to join the party but eventually conceded. While she fulfills his fetish of an "onee-san with great figure", her personality turns him off. Despite this, he often looks at her with lecherous eyes. Vanir teases that both Darkness and Kazuma have affections for each other but fear crossing the line of adventurer comrades, which greatly embarrasses the both of them upon hearing this. Although he considered several times the idea of getting rid of her to look for a better teammate, when the moment came when she left the party during the events of volume 7, he couldn't manage to accept it, eventually he saved her from her forced wedding with Lord Alderp giving away all of his fortune and escaping with Darkness, Aqua, Megumin and Yunyun, after this moment Darkness, in her own words, became obsessed with Kazuma In volume 12, Darkness confessed to Kazuma that she loves him too but he rejected her because of his relationship with Megumin. After that when she had a major breakdown from Kazuma's laughing at her for stumped by bed and kissed Kazuma on the lips. She also tried to rape Kazuma, but having very little knowledge about sex, she couldn't do it and was eventually instructed by Kazuma. She still didn't succeed thanks to Megumin and Aqua coming with a handcuff key. In volume 13, Darkness again tried to seduce Kazuma in the bathroom by telling him she wanted to wash Kazuma's back as thanks for saving Sylphina. Again she failed because at the time Megumin came from the village. Eris (Chris) Chris is the first person to teach Kazuma skills. After he stole her panties, she starts wearing pants. He also respects her as his "big boss" and doesn't seem to mind forming a thieves' group with her, even if he would get in trouble with the kingdom for this action. Later on, after learning of her true identity as Eris and helping her with the recovering of divine relics, Kazuma begins to regard her as a close friend, even going so far as to help the Eris sect out when they were down in the doldrums after the success of the "Goddess Aqua Thanksgiving Festival" via "The first Goddess Eris Beauty Pageant" in an attempt to restore the prestige of the Eris Church and recover a divine relic they missed out on. Kazuma cites her as his ideal girl, the only one he respects, and an important companion he could talk to about anything from gossip about Megumin and Darkness to various stores in Japan, describing their relationship as one where they could be mutual confidants of each other's secrets. Iris Kazuma regards Iris as the little sister that he has always dreamed of, a little sister who isn't bound by blood. In spite of initially disliking and underestimating him, she eventually warms up to the adventurer, causing Kazuma's cunning and dirty tactics to rub off on her. Kazuma has also stated that he would happily accept it if Iris wanted him to be her groom when she grows older. Wiz Despite Wiz's status as a lich, Kazuma is very courteous to her, more so than his allies. She and Vanir sell products that he has designed, so he often visits their shop to see how things are going. Taylor Although Taylor serves as a foil for Kazuma (being a stoic and non-perverse person) the two party leaders actually get on quite well. They occasionally meet up for a drink in secret to discuss the hardships they go through in dealing with their respective parties. Category:Relationships